


Il secondo giorno del resto delle loro vite

by Lory221B



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory221B/pseuds/Lory221B
Summary: Apocalisse mancata, esecuzione scampata, cena al Ritz.Tutto sembrerebbe andare per il meglio... forse... non proprio.





	1. Dove eravamo?

♫ Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had   
I've been with you such a long time   
You're my sunshine and I want you to know   
That my feelings are true   
I really love you   
Oh, you're my best friend ♫   
\- Queen -

  
  
Crowley si svegliò più assonnato di quando era andato a dormire, almeno sei o sette ore prima.  
  
« Dove eravamo? » chiese al suo riflesso nello specchio « Ah sì, Apocalisse mancata, esecuzione scampata, cena al Ritz »    
  
Aveva preso questa pessima abitudine umana di dormire ogni tanto e dopo tutto quello che era successo era crollato nel suo letto, nemmeno il tempo di incutere un po’ di timore alle piante che erano rimaste impunite per troppo tempo, mentre era impegnato a salvare il Mondo con Aziraphale.  
  
Non si era mai soffermato a riflettere su questa necessità, assolutamente umana e per nulla demoniaca, di dormire; aveva abbracciato il mondo della pennichella come Aziraphale aveva fatto con quello dei pranzi e delle cenette.  
  
« Aziraphale » ripeté tra sé, come se nominandolo ad alta voce potesse improvvisamente apparire. Era talmente abituato ad avere l’angelo attorno, che la mancanza gli diede uno strano brivido. Non che non fossero stati separati nel corso dei secoli, era un continuo ritrovarsi nei posti più strani.  
  
Ma questa volta era diverso, doveva essere diverso. O quantomeno lo voleva Crowley.  
  
Gli aveva proposto di andare a vivere assieme, quando erano rimasti sulla panchina ad aspettare l’autobus per Londra e lui aveva declinato l’offerta, ancora preoccupato delle rispettive fazioni. Per questo motivo se ne stava solo, nella sua casa, a parlare con il suo riflesso, invece che ridere di qualche stupido trucco di magia di Aziraphale.  
  
« Non è cambiato nulla, sta sempre sulle sue, quel dannat... emh, angelico angelo » Se si aspettava un commento dallo specchio, non arrivò, c’era soltanto l’immagine di un demone parecchio incasinato.  
  
Almeno aveva accettato il passaggio in libreria, pensò tra se, anche se il viaggio era stato piuttosto privo di brio. Nemmeno le note dei Queen avevano risollevato l’umore dell’improbabile coppia.  
  
« Forse non era la canzone adatta » commentò tra se, buttandosi a sedere sulla solita poltrona.  
  
Era infastidito. C’erano poche cose che lo infastidissero davvero; in realtà il suo perenne atteggiamento contrariato era più uno stile che un vero convincimento. Lo infastidiva aver seguito le compagnie sbagliate ed essere “caduto” dal Paradiso - ma questo all’angelo non lo avrebbe mai confessato. Era ancora infastidito per l’infelice idea di introdurre la moda dei pantaloni a zampa, ma quello che più lo urtava era la strana sensazione che provava quando era vicino ad Aziraphale, una sorta di tumulto interiore che non lo lasciava in pace.  
  
Erano rimasti in un imbarazzante silenzio che non era mai capitato in 6000 anni, nella sua dannata Bentley e questo lo infastidiva ancora di più. Beh, forse, a pensarci bene, era capitato già quando l’angelo gli aveva confessato di aver dato via la spada. Aveva balbettato qualcosa prima di dirlo e già all’epoca lo aveva trovato adorabile. Poi, in fin dei conti, era stato un misto tra qualcosa di tenero e stupido, molto diverso dal silenzio che li aveva riaccompagnati fino alla libreria.  
  
Come se entrambi stessero per dire qualcosa ma poi ci avessero subito ripensato.  
  
« È tutto così...ineffabile? » sbottò, lanciando un giornale verso le piante che quasi avevano sperato che il padrone si fosse ammorbidito, preso da pensieri celestiali.  
Non era così, non proprio.  
  
  
  
A differenza di Crowley, Aziraphale aveva passato il tempo sveglio in libreria, cercando di occupare la mente in attività che non comprendessero sentimenti contrastanti per quello che era stato o avrebbe dovuto essere, il suo nemico, o in qualunque modo si potesse definirlo.  
  
La cena al Ritz era stata perfetta e poi un strano silenzio, per niente da Crowley.  
  
“Una brava persona e un bastardo che vale la pena conoscere” si erano detti prima di brindare e prendere a parlare delle solite sciocchezze. « Che bella coppia di esseri celestiali » commentò con un’alzata di sopracciglio, mentre rideva nervosamente.  
  
Non aveva ancora riflettuto su cosa volesse dire non dover dipendere più da Gabriele e gli altri angeli. Ma poi, era davvero così? Prima o dopo avrebbero smesso di essere arrabbiati e avrebbero iniziato a far finta che nulla fosse successo e sarebbe ricominciato tutto da capo.  
  
I suoi pensieri confusi furono interrotti verso le 8 del mattino dall’arrivo di un fattorino pronto a consegnare un mazzo di fiori.  
  
« Per me? » chiese emozionato. Non aveva mai ricevuto dei fiori e quelli erano splendidi e curati. Non conosceva il loro linguaggio ma era certo che quelle margherite e quei tulipani sussurrassero qualcosa di romantico.  
  
Una strana sensazione lo invase, gli venne in mente quel curioso modo di dire umano “farfalle nello stomaco”  che lo aveva sempre fatto sorridere, perché non riusciva a figurarsi una cosa del genere. Gli sembrava quasi demoniaca l’idea di insetti che si agitavano all’interno del corpo.  
  
Ora, invece, sapeva cosa si provava e ne era entusiasta.  
  
Stava forse diventando ogni giorno più umano e meno angelo?  
  
Allegro prese il bigliettino che accompagnava le margherite e i tulipani e il sorriso svanì in un secondo, assieme a tutte le farfalle.  
  
I fiori erano di Anathema Device, un ringraziamento per il giorno del Giudizio mancato. Anche se in realtà non c’era granché da ringraziare, era lui che doveva ringraziarla per il libro delle profezie di Agnes.  
  
Sconsolato mise quei fiori traditori in un vaso, non avrebbero dovuto appartenere a un’americana in velocipede, era convintissimo che li avesse mandati Crowley.  
  
Ma in effetti, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Sì, aveva salvato i suoi libri durante la seconda guerra mondiale e la sua testa dalla ghigliottina in Francia, senza contare, recentemente, la vicenda di Satana, ma mandare dei fiori era eccessivo.  
  
"Fiori", non gli era mai capitato in 6000 anni. Stava decisamente diventando più umano.  
  
Non pensò a Crowley mentre spolverava le mensole e non pensò a lui tutte le volte che qualcuno entrava nel negozio alla ricerca di qualche libro che non gli avrebbe venduto, non si sarebbe mai separato dalle sue rare prime edizioni. Non pensò a lui nemmeno quando agguantò al volo la cornetta del telefono dopo un solo squillo, per scoprire che era un call center dislocato in India che cercava di vendergli un nuovo abbonamento telefonico.  
  
Proprio quando, finalmente, era riuscito a concentrare i suoi pensieri su qualcosa che non fosse il demone con gli occhiali da sole, troppo preoccupato dal tizio con i baffi a manubrio che si stava aggirando attorno alla prima edizione della “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”, Crowley apparve in libreria.  
  
Non era proprio apparso, era entrato nel negozio dalla porta come qualunque cliente, ma Aziraphale era rimasto talmente sorpreso che, dallo spavento, aveva lanciato in aria una pila di libri che stava difendendo dai temibili clienti.  
  
« Siamo un po’ nervosi, angelo? » fece Crowley, chinandosi per raccogliere alcuni dei libri che erano finiti a terra. Mentre li impilava sul bancone, Aziraphale notò che anche la Guida Galattica era improvvisamente apparsa tra quei libri mentre l’uomo con i baffi a manubrio, che poco prima stava sfogliando avidamente le pagine scritte da Douglas Adams, si agitava smarrito, perplesso per come il libro non si trovasse più tra le sue mani.  
  
« Ho notato che lo fissavi con preoccupazione » fece Crowley e anche se non poteva vedere i suoi occhi dietro gli occhiali da sole, Aziraphale era sicuro che ne avesse strizzato uno.  
  
Di nuovo le farfalle si stavano agitando.  
  
« Perché oggi vendi? Credevo evitassi di dare via i tuoi libri »  
  
« Ogni tanto devo sacrificarmi e venderne qualcuno. Non devo attirare l’attenzione »  
  
« Dei demoni? »  
  
« Peggio, del fisco » rispose e Crowley rise. Già una volta avevano discusso su quale delle due fazioni avesse inventato le tasse, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a ricordarselo.  
  
La risata si spense quando il suo sguardo fu attirato da qualcosa di nuovo che stonava completamente con la libreria.  
  
« Fiori? Chi te li ha mandati? Ti sei messo a flirtare? » chiese ad un tratto, osservando il mazzo curato, riposto in un vaso celeste. Era davvero tentato di incenerirlo con uno schiocco ma non poteva rischiare che la libreria prendesse nuovamente fuoco.  
  
« Lo sai che non faccio queste cose »  
  
« Quali cose? »  
  
« Flirtare »  
  
« No, infatti, lasci che lo facciano gli altri » rispose abbassando la voce, come se fosse possibile non sentirlo.  
  
L’angelo, che lo aveva sentito benissimo, aprì più volte la bocca per dire qualcosa, in una perfetta imitazione del primo pesce creato da Dio il quinto giorno; anzi, in un’imitazione ancora più perfetta dei pesci che fissavano l’Arca di Noè, chiedendosi se qualcuno si fosse preoccupato del fatto che non occorresse salvare due coppie di ogni pesce, perché sarebbero sopravvissuti tutti nell’acqua, durante il diluvio.  
  
« Quindi siamo disoccupati secondo te? » Aziraphale cambiò discorso e sapeva che, dietro quegli occhiali scuri, Crowley stava disapprovando il suo patetico tentativo di comportarsi come nulla fosse.  
  
« Per il momento, in futuro chissà. Non credo dovremmo preoccuparcene, agli umani le preoccupazioni fanno venire le rughe a noi solo un inutile prurito »  
  
« Quindi potremmo… » Aziraphale non era sicuro di come volesse finire la frase, non era nemmeno certo di perché l’avesse iniziata. Voleva proporre qualcosa sull’onda di un improvviso entusiasmo, in alcun modo correlato con la sensazione di farfalle che vorticosamente giravano nel suo stomaco.  
  
« Angelo, la suspense mi sta uccidendo. Cosa potremmo? »  
  
« Andiamo al cinema! Non andiamo dal 1895 »  
  
Crowley lo guardò perplesso, non si era aspettato una simile proposta.  
  
« Sei audace, Angelo » commentò sarcastico, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia « Già, quella volta che la gente era fuggita dal cinema perché pensava che il treno sarebbe uscito dallo schermo, quel 1895? »  
  
« Già »  
  
« Lo avevi pensato anche tu, stavi cercando di bloccarlo con un miracolo »  
  
« Beh, non potevo sapere che quei Lumiere fossero così ... imprevedibili »  
  
Crowley rise, perché era stato lui a suggerire ai Lumiere quel primo particolare “film”; aveva immaginato la reazione degli umani, sarebbe stato troppo per loro e la paura era una di quelle cose che un demone amava. Un lieve senso di colpa lo aveva invaso in quel 1895, quando Aziraphale aveva davvero creduto possibile che un treno uscisse dalla parete e per un attimo aveva stretto la sua mano angelica attorno al suo braccio.  
  
Un angelo che cercava protezione in un demone.  
  
Era sicuro che sarebbe finito con un ala spezzata a correre dietro a un angelo, invece non aveva perso nemmeno una piuma, solo qualche ammaccatura qua e là.  
  
« E va bene, cinema sia »  
  
  
  



	2. Separati?

_You're the first one_  
_When things turn out bad_  
_You know I'll never be lonely_  
_You're my only one_  
_And I love the things_  
_I really love the things that you do_  
_Oh, you're my best friend_

_\- Best friend - Queen_

 

In fin dei conti era andata bene la serata al cinema.

Abbastanza bene.

Forse non proprio così bene, dato che l’appartamento di Crowley aveva una pianta in meno, innocente vittima della frustrazione del demone.

La tristezza non era un sentimento che coglieva spesso Crowley, l’apatia era stata una fedele alleata in seimila anni, intervallata da spruzzi di felicità causati dagli incontri con un biondo angelo.

Ma da quando avevano salvato il Mondo, le cose erano diventate improvvisamente strane; la serata era stata così inconcludente che aveva lasciato un enorme senso di vuoto in Crowley. Doveva analizzare il problema: perché improvvisamente era tutto diverso?

Forse perché tutto quel non detto tra loro, dovuto alle loro rispettive posizioni, ora urlava per emergere e entrambi facevano di tutto per ricacciare ogni parvenza di sentimento lontano da loro?

« Sentimenti » bofonchiò il demone, prima di versarsi un generoso bicchiere di vino. Forse nell’elenco dei problemi su cui doveva concentrarsi, il principale era chiedersi se in fin dei conti l’affetto di Aziraphale nei suoi confronti fosse semplicemente dovuto alla sua natura angelica e nulla più. Dopotutto, quale angelo avrebbe scelto di passare l’eternità con un demone?

Un leggero senso di solitudine lo colse. Una cosa era aiutarsi per sopravvivere a seimila anni sulla Terra, quando erano gli unici esseri celestiali con cui venivano piacevolmente a contatto; un’altra era scegliere di continuare a frequentarsi ora che non c’erano miracoli né tentazioni.

Eppure non era sembrato così complicato quando avevano iniziato a fraternizzare. Non voleva perderlo e se non potevano fare un passo avanti in qualche direzione, voleva almeno che tutto tornasse come prima, senza imbarazzanti silenzi.

 

Dall’altra parte di Londra, Aziraphale era altrettanto inquieto. Crowley era sembrato quasi annoiato, tutta la sera, come infastidito, così a un certo punto della serata l’angelo aveva smesso di parlare, temendo che fossero le sue chiacchiere ad averlo indisposto.

Inspiegabilmente sembrava che le cose fossero più semplici durante l’Apocalisse rispetto ad adesso, il ché era ridicolo, potevano finalmente vedersi senza comportarsi come spie, senza appuntamenti in posti più o meno segreti o la convinzione che il tizio con il cappello e il giornale seduto accanto a loro fosse un arcangelo sotto copertura.

Di una cosa Aziraphale era sicuro però, non voleva perderlo.

E se restare assieme, significava stare separati, per quanto assurdo e antitetico potesse sembrare, lo avrebbe accettato. Si sarebbero separati per ritrovarsi, come era accaduto per seimila anni, così sarebbe sembrato meno scontato e noioso.

Stare separati, ecco cosa ci voleva.

E stare separati era sembrata una grande idea per rimettere le cose apposto, almeno lo era sembrato nelle prime ore del giorno dopo la strana serata al cinema, quando aveva deciso di scoprire come si potesse ordinare del cibo con un computer.

Purtroppo si era illuso che con l’aiuto del web ci fosse un modo per ordinare del cibo anche da altri paesi, in particolare le crepes in Francia o la pizza in Italia, ma aveva presto scoperto che al massimo poteva aspirare a qualcosa di una delle altre zone di Londra.

In realtà a lui piaceva andare nei ristoranti, godersi l’atmosfera, non aveva mai ordinato da mangiare per asporto; il fatto era che il lato gradevole di andare per locali era l’opportunità o quantomeno la speranza di incontrare Crowley, che spesso si presentava con la scusa di dover indurre in tentazione qualcuno nella zona dove stava cenando.

Senza di lui i locali erano un po’ più vuoti, per cui tanto valeva provare a ordinare del sushi e mangiarlo in libreria.

 

Dopo ventiquattro ore di “occupiamo il tempo nella speranza di tornare ad essere interessante agli occhi di un certo demone” Aziraphale aveva deciso di provare a telefonargli, giusto per sentire la sua voce e sapere come stava.

Compose il numero e rimase in attesa, schiarendosi più volte la gola che improvvisamente si era fatta un po’ secca. Al sesto squillo entrò la segreteria e Aziraphale non trattenne un sospiro deluso, ma almeno aveva sentito la sua voce.

Dopo quarantotto ore di “potrei leggere quel libro che avevo deciso di usare per livellare la gamba di un tavolo” la porta della libreria si aprì. Aziraphale sollevò lo sguardo speranzoso ma era destinato a rimanere deluso una seconda volta, com’era successo dopo l’arrivo del fattorino con i fiori di Anathema, e questa volta era anche un po’ terrorizzato.

« Gabriele, che spiac… emh piacevole sorpresa »

L’arcangelo Gabriele fece un gesto per zittirlo e prese a camminare per la libreria. Osservava quello che considerava un ammasso di cose umane senza senso con aria quasi nauseata, come se fossero polvere sulle sue ali e Aziraphale si infastidì. Non c’era niente che amasse più dei suoi libri, beh forse c’era qualcuno che amava più dei suoi libri, ma in quel momento era più concentrato sull’arcangelo che si aggirava come se fosse il padrone e invece non era più nemmeno il suo superiore.

« Non voglio farti niente » fece Gabriele con un finto sorriso « per ora » aggiunse malevolo.

Aziraphale sentì sprofondare la terra sotto i piedi, anche se simbolicamente sarebbe stato più corretto sentire squarciarsi il Cielo o qualcosa di simile.

« Vedi, noi » e sottolineando la parola “noi” fece un teatrale gesto verso l’alto « e loro » con un cenno più schifato verso il basso « siamo rimasti molto impressionati dal vostro piccolo show. Tuo e di Crowley. Sopravvivere all’acqua Santa e alle fiamme infernali. Incredibile »

« Già » commentò Aziraphale ostentando una falsa sicurezza.

« Al punto che non abbiamo fatto altro che chiederci come fosse possibile. E poi, indovina? La risposta è arrivata. Vi credete tanto furbi, non è vero? Invece vi siete solo scambiati i corpi »

« Non so di cosa tu stia parlando » rispose sgranando gli occhi in modo fin troppo colpevole.

Ora Aziraphale aveva la certezza di sapere cosa volesse dire “sudare freddo”. Ma non era per lui che stava sudando freddo, se Gabriele lo avesse voluto morto non si sarebbe scomodato a fare un monologo come un cattivo di un film di 007. La realtà era che era preoccupato per Crowley; se anche i demoni erano arrivati alla stessa conclusione di Gabriele, non sarebbero stati così indulgenti.

Si maledisse, metaforicamente, per essere stato così sciocco da non aver imposto la sua presenza a Crowley; se fosse stato un amico meno deludente non si sarebbero trovati in quel pasticcio da soli ma avrebbero potuto escogitare insieme un piano per sopravvivere, ancora una volta. Quello sì che lo avrebbe reso interessante, pensò.

« Non perdere tempo a negare. Ma tranquillo, abbiamo una soluzione » e con “abbiamo” Aziraphale era sicuro che intendesse lui e Belzebù, non lui e gli altri angeli « Lasceremo a voi decidere chi dei due dovrà morire, perché chi eliminerà l’altro sarà perdonato dalla propria fazione. Sarà una punizione per entrambi, perché immagino che l’altro non ne sarà tanto lieto. O forse no, magari il demone Crowley preferirà buttarti nelle fiamme dell’inferno senza remore per evitare di avere i demoni sulle sue tracce per sempre » commentò con un sorrisetto.

Aziraphale fissò Gabriele come se lo stesse vedendo davvero per la prima volta. Cosa gli aveva appena chiesto di fare?

« Cioè, cosa? Dovrei ucciderlo? » nella sua testa lo aveva detto urlando, ma in realtà era uscito uno strano balbettio.

« Sì, e ti darò quello che gli umani definiscono “spoiler”. Ti sto facendo un favore dicendoti che anche Crowley è stato contattato dai suoi, ora sai che devi agire in fretta, prima che lo faccia lui. Loro di certo non lo avviseranno che tu stai per lanciargli l’acqua santa, gli diranno solo di eliminarti o sarà eliminato. Buona giornata »

Si congedò e in un attimo tutto era cambiato in peggio, di nuovo.

 

Aziraphale corse fuori dalla libreria per dirottare il primo bus che sarebbe passato fino all’appartamento di Crowley. Cominciò a ripetersi in testa l’elenco dei pianeti dove potevano fuggire: Asgard? Gallifrey? Crowley aveva suggerito Alpha Centauri. Certo, era disabitato, ma almeno potevano stare assieme.

Sempre che Crowley volesse passare ancora l’eternità con lui, ora che sembrava essere diventato così noioso.

Arrivato all’appartamento di Crowley, non si scomodò a chiedersi se fosse un miracolo futile aprire la porta con un gesto della mano, lo fece e basta. Aziraphale non era mai stato lì; pensò che se quella sera sulla panchina avesse accettato di andare a vivere con Crowley, avrebbe dovuto riarredare da capo, magari con qualcosa di più allegro.

In ogni caso, era inutile continuare a pensare che era stato molto sciocco a non dirgli di sì e correre a vivere con lui, doveva concentrarsi sul presente: Crowley non c’era e non c’era traccia di lui.

Se i demoni lo avevano già contattato, pensò che forse era andato alla libreria e ora si stavano correndo dietro. Riprovò a chiamarlo sul cellulare ma nuovamente si ritrovò a lasciare un messaggio.

Si sentiva irrimediabilmente perso.

 

Crowley non si fece vivo per giorni e Aziraphale cominciò a credere che i demoni non gli avessero proposto nessun accordo, lo avessero eliminato e basta. Non sapeva dov’era, non aveva modo di contattarlo e non aveva idea se lo avrebbe mai rivisto.

Ogni momento si sentiva più sconsolato, al punto che stava meditando di andare a chiedere udienza ai demoni per avere delle risposte. Fortunatamente poté accantonare l’idea suicida di iniziare una conversazione con il nemico quando Crowley ricomparve in libreria.

Una sensazione di piacevole sollievo e felicità lo pervase  « Dove sei stato? Ero così preoccupato! » chiese correndogli incontro.

« Esagerato, ero solo… in giro » rispose scrollando le spalle.

Aziraphale lo fissò stranito. Si aspettava uno sproloquio contro angeli e demoni che complottavano perché si uccidessero a vicenda, invece se ne stava zitto e sembrava anche un po’ abbacchiato.

L’angelo sentì nuovamente la terra sprofondare sotto i suoi piedi; se Crowley non stava dicendo niente riguardo a fuggire per evitare che le due fazioni li costringessero a eliminarsi, era perché davvero i demoni non gli avevano detto che lui sapeva, ma solo di eliminarlo o essere eliminato.

Fece un passo indietro, chiedendosi quale potesse essere il motivo per tanto silenzio. Stava davvero meditando di ucciderlo? Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato?

« Novità che vuoi condividere? » chiese cautamente l’angelo e Crowley si limitò ad un’altra silenziosa alzata di spalle.

« Ti ho lasciato svariati messaggi in segreteria »

« Li ho sentiti »

« E sono passato al tuo appartamento »

« L’ho immaginato, le piante sembravano più allegre » rispose con un leggero sorriso che per un attimo rincuorò l’angelo.

« Quindi, dov’eri? » riprovò Aziraphale, sperando che la risposta riguardasse la possibilità che Agnes avesse lasciato un’altra profezia solo per loro.

Crowley aprì la bocca più volte per rispondere, come se non si aspettasse di essere incalzato in quel modo, non era mai successo da quando si conoscevano, Aziraphale era sempre stato paziente nei suoi confronti, nonostante tutto.

« C’è un motivo per cui mi stai facendo il terzo grado, angelo? »

Quell’angelo sentì il cuore spezzarsi, non ricevendo la risposta che si aspettava « No, nessuno »

 


	3. Cadere o non cadere?

_Ooh, you make me live_   
_Whenever this world is cruel to me_   
_I got you to help me forgive_   
_Ooh, you make me live now honey_   
_Ooh, you make me live_

\- Best Friend - Queen

 

Erano già passati cinque giorni dalla visita di Gabriele, ossia da quando Aziraphale aveva ritenuto che la parola più adatta per definire lui e Crowley fosse “fregati” o  “ spacciati” o addirittura, dopo qualche bicchiere di ottimo vino conservato in cantina, anche “fottuti”.

Il guaio principale era che Crowley non ne aveva ancora fatto parola. Era sparito per giorni, poi era riapparso, non aveva spiegato dove avesse passato tutto quel tempo e, con fare rassegnato, si comportava come se non avessero una spada di Damocle, o più che altro una tinozza d’acqua santa e una piena di fuoco infernale, sulle loro teste.

In effetti il fuoco infernale non poteva essere contenuto in una tinozza, ma rendeva bene l’idea di quello che provava Aziraphale ogni volta che sentiva un rumore strano alle sue spalle o vedeva un lampo di luce, che si rivelava poi essere soltanto il normale traffico cittadino.

Passarono altri due giorni senza nessun piano, almeno finché il suo telefono squillò e sentì la voce di Crowley dall’altro capo della cornetta che lo invitava a incontrarsi a St. James Park.

Aziraphale tirò un sospiro di sollievo; se Crowley aveva intenzione di incontrarlo a St. James, significava che stava complottando qualcosa di segreto. Certo, forse non era più il luogo migliore dove elaborare insieme piani macchinosi alle spalle delle gerarchie celesti e demoniache, ormai sapevano che si erano incontrati lì per anni ma Aziraphale pensò che potesse anche essere geniale, nessuno si sarebbe aspettato che sarebbero tornati dove erano stati scoperti.

L’angelo si preparò all’incontro con rinnovato vigore, certo che il suo amico aveva già un piano o almeno una destinazione dove scappare. Nel dubbio di dover fare le valige in fretta, buttò qualche vestito e libro in una vecchia borsa tartan che aveva comprato negli anni ’50 e mai usato.

In effetti non ricordava come mai l’avesse acquistata, ma alla fine si sarebbe rivelata utile.

Alle 15 erano entrambi a St. James park, il luogo degli incontri segreti delle spie di tutte le nazioni. Aziraphale percorse la strada continuando a guardarsi intorno, certo che anche la più mite delle babysitter potesse celare Michele sotto mentite spoglie. Aveva anche cambiato direzione più volte, nella speranza di seminare eventuali inseguitori.

A differenza dell’angelo, Crowley sembrava più rilassato dell’ultima volta che si erano visti, l’atteggiamento era meno mogio e decisamente più “alla Crowley”.

« Ciao » bisbigliò Aziraphale, avvicinandosi di soppiatto senza guardarlo negli occhi, più preoccupato a fissare i passanti.

Di rimando Crowley si girò anche lui a controllare cosa stesse osservando l’angelo « Tutto bene? »

« Sì, no. Insomma, lo sai » affermò Aziraphale che non vedeva l’ora di sapere cosa il demone avesse in mente.

Crowley non era del tutto certo di seguire i pensieri dell’amico, se le cose recentemente erano diventate strane, ora sembrava lo fossero ancora di più.

« Ok » sillabò lentamente Crowley, ancora perplesso « Vuoi un gelato? »

« Un gelato? »

Aziraphale era sconvolto. Certo, avevano mangiato assieme più volte quando il mondo stava per finire e in effetti aveva un certo languore ma non gli sembrava davvero il caso di perdere del tempo a mangiare un gustoso gelato alla crema quando la minaccia di essere disintegrati incombeva su di loro.

« Pensavo che certe abitudini... Sai, quello che abbiamo sempre fatto… in memoria dei bei vecchi tempi » Crowley aveva  in testa un discorso molto più complesso, ma ne uscì una frase incerta che non fece che minare ulteriormente le certezze di Aziraphale.

L’angelo era molto più insicuro di quanto cercasse di esternare e gli era bastata quella sgradevole conversazione con Gabriele unita alla convinzione che Crowley si stesse stancando di lui, per fargli venire il dubbio che il suo migliore amico non avesse deciso di evitare la loro punizione ma che stesse pensando davvero di metterla in pratica; altrimenti perché fare il nostalgico e mantenere un atteggiamento reticente?

Uno scoppio alle sue spalle, provocato da una pistola giocattolo, fece fare ad Aziraphale un salto di un metro.

« Angelo, sei nervoso? » chiese Crowley.

« Non dovrei? Insomma, sparisci, non dici niente, il gelato… » e sottolineò la parola “gelato” agitando le mani.

« Giuro che non ti seguo, preferivi una crepe? »

L’angelo si fece serio e cercò di mantenere una dignitosa calma,  « Oh scusa caro, vado troppo veloce? »

Crowley non riuscì più a trattenere giorni di fastidio e frustrazione e scoppiò in una risata vuota « Beh, è ironico che sia tu a dire questa frase. Credevo che il problema fosse la mia velocità contraria alla tua determinazione nel restare ancorato a un’eccesiva moralità. Dovresti staccarti da loro e basta »

Aziraphale trattenne il fiato « Quindi questa sarebbe la soluzione? “Staccarmi” nel senso di “cadere”? Così gli scombussoleremmo i piani? »

« Aziraphale hai iniziato a provare droghe umane? Se questo è il risultato, te le sconsiglio » rispose e gli passò una mano davanti alla faccia, come a controllare che fosse presente a se stesso.

Uno sguardo risentito e l’angelo era già in cammino verso la sua libreria. Crowley rimase a fissarlo, non riuscendo a comprendere dove avesse esattamente sbagliato. Di tutte le conversazioni assurde avute in seimila anni, questa le superava tutte.

 

 

Qualche giorno dopo, Crowley era nuovamente intento a non fare niente nel suo appartamento, con la ferma intenzione di non ripensare allo scambio di battute che aveva tanto irritato l’angelo e alla loro improvvisa incapacità di comunicare.

« Volevo solo prendere un gelato! » gridò alla Tv che invece di rispondergli stava trasmettendo un reality show; sfortunatamente per Crowley era stato proprio lui ad inventare i reality show ma se ne era presto pentito, soprattutto da quando non riusciva più a trovare un programma decente da guardare.

Pensò di andare a fare un giro in auto per schiarirsi le idee, quando Aziraphale, che stava diventando più imprevedibile di quanto lo fosse stato praticamente da sempre, tranne forse la volta che lo aveva incontrato nel mezzo della folla di Woodstock, entrò nel suo soggiorno.

« Sai, ci ho pensato » esordì senza tante cerimonie.

« Bene » anche se in realtà voleva commentare _« Quindi hai bevuto un buon tè e ti sei reso conto che stavi delirando? »_

« Io vedo solo due opzioni percorribili ed entrambe prevedono un mio sacrificio, ma sono pronto a compierlo » affermò incoraggiando se stesso agitando il pugno « insomma, una volta forse non lo avrei fatto ma… beh se quelli che dovrebbero essere i buoni arrivano a tanto, non so più da che parte stare »

Crowley avrebbe voluto rispondere d’istinto “la nostra”, ma stava ancora cercando di elaborare il perché Aziraphale parlasse di sacrificio.

Quello che avrebbe voluto chiedere era « _Tu pensi che se noi due facessimo un passo avanti ti danneresti? Io non credo, Dio è amore e cose simili, approverebbe_ » ma ne uscì soltanto «  Azi, credo che tu stia esag… »

« No » lo zittì e Crowley rimase piuttosto sorpreso da tanta determinazione « Non lo so se farebbe più male cadere o essere bruciato dalle fiamme infernali ma almeno nel primo caso, saremmo insieme, sempre che i demoni lo permettano » la voce si era fatta più incrinata sul finale della frase e Crowley, di norma contrario a esternare affetto, stava combattendo con la voglia di alzarsi e abbracciarlo o almeno coprirlo con le sue ali, ma optò per una via di mezzo e fece un passo verso l’amico nel tentativo di calmarlo.

« Ok, alt. Io credo che tu effettivamente stia correndo troppo. Non penso che se finalmente ci dicessimo cosa proviamo, tu ne usciresti dannato, o bruciato o altre amenità. Non la vedo così tragica come la stai descrivendo. Capisco che per te sia difficile, forse più che per me, ma ammettiamolo siamo noi due, dall’inizio dei tempi. Magari facciamo parte anche noi del piano ineffabile. Dio non ti punirà e che gli arcangeli vadano al diav… insomma, da qualche parte. Non credo avremo problemi da loro »

« Di cosa stai parlando? » chiese Aziraphale stranito.

Si guardarono come se entrambi avessero appena ricevuto una botta in testa « Tu di cosa stai parlando? »

« Del fatto che  Gabriele mi ha intimato di ucciderti per essere perdonato e Belzebù ha fatto lo stesso con te »

« Cosa? » gridò Crowley « Non ho mai parlato con Belzebù, non lo vedo dall’Apocalisse »

L’angelo realizzò soltanto in quel momento che stavano conducendo due conversazioni diverse da molti giorni.

Si grattò il capo distrattamente, prima di sedersi costernato su una poltrona del soggiorno di Crowley. Non si sentiva così stupido da quando si era fatto fregare dalle spie doppiogiochiste naziste.

« Oh, brutto str…atega,  quindi Gabriele mi ha mentito? » chiese più a se stesso che al demone.

« Tu non sai niente? Voleva solo che ti uccidessi? » si rivolse all’amico in cerca di conforto ma Crowley non era del tutto sicuro di volerglielo dare; stava iniziando a mettere insieme i pezzi delle loro ultime conversazioni e si era insinuato in lui un terribile sospetto « Fammi capire, quanto tempo fa hai visto Gabriele? »

« Ormai sono dieci giorni » esalò Aziraphale.

« E me lo dici soltanto oggi perché? …oh inferno, hai pensato che volessi ucciderti? »

Rimase a bocca aperta almeno qualche secondo mentre Aziraphale cercava una risposta che non comprendesse errati e, a ben pensarci stupidi, sospetti sul suo amico.

« Bhe, non proprio, io credevo che … »

« Pensavi volessi costringerti a cadere o ucciderti? Questo hai davvero pensato? » urlò e l’angelo si sentì terribilmente in colpa.

« Potrei aver equivocato il tuo atteggiamento sfuggente » mormorò al demone che si era voltato per dargli le spalle e non guardarlo; se Aziraphale avesse potuto vedere  l’espressione di Crowley, che non era infuriata come l’angelo credeva ma solo estremamente delusa, si sarebbe sentito ancora più in colpa o forse avrebbe provato a chiedere scusa in maniera più convincente possibile.

Quello che uscì fuori da Aziraphale fu invece un tentativo di sdrammatizzare che poco si confaceva al cuore spezzato di Crowley  « Bene, ora che abbiamo potenzialmente risolto il problema, anche se non sono ancora certo che Gabriele non voglia comunque eliminarmi, possiamo parlare di quello di cui stavi parlando tu? » provò allegro, sperando che avrebbero ripreso il discorso “sentimenti reciproci” che era decisamente più interessante di “Gabriele mi ha giocato un brutto scherzo e sono stato tanto stupido da non fidarmi di te”.

Probabilmente era chiedere un po’ troppo.

Crowley si girò di scatto e l’espressione congelò Aziraphale sul posto « Direi di no, angelo. Vattene subito »

E nuovamente il mondo di Aziraphale ebbe una battuta d’arresto.


	4. Applausi celesti?

♫I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh, you're my best friend  
Ooh, you make me live  
You're my best friend♫

“Best friend”

 

 

I libri non riuscivano a dare ad Aziraphale il conforto che gli avevano sempre concesso quando era in dubbio o spaventato, ossia ogni volta che non riusciva a capire le decisioni dei piani alti. Sta volta era diverso, aveva fatto tutto da solo.

« Ho fatto un bel casino »

Si stiracchiò sulla sedia, meditando quale potesse essere la prossima mossa per fare pace con il suo amico, più deluso che mai, quando una luce celeste seguita da un’inequivocabile sensazione di calore, portarono la sua attenzione sulla manifestazione del Metatron al centro della sua libreria.

« Buon pomeriggio Aziraphale »

« Oh, emh, salve, quanto tempo. Da prima dalla mancata Apocalisse » aveva preso a sfregare le mani come faceva ogni volta che si sentiva nervoso. C’erano state delle occasioni in cui Crowley aveva preso le sue mani perché smettesse di agitarsi e ogni volta l’effetto era stato immediato, ma questa volta era da solo ad affrontare l’ira celeste.

« Abbiamo saputo che Gabriele ha preso un’iniziativa nei tuo confronti » Aziraphale pensò a qualcosa di intelligente da dire ma fu anticipato dal Metatron « È stato richiamato per questo »

« Davvero? » chiese stupito.

« Sì è fatto prendere la mano, come nel medioevo »

« Già, mi ricordo, tutte quelle scomuniche, poi la caccia alle streghe… Quindi i demoni non sospettano niente? Crowley è al sicuro?» chiese d’impulso, prima di correggersi per evitare che i suoi sentimenti fossero troppo palesi « Insomma, intendo, non devo preoccuparmi di reazioni demoniache? »

« I demoni non sanno niente » e Aziraphale sorrise allegro  « E in ogni caso, gli angeli non vengono eliminati, solo Dio può decidere dei suoi angeli »

« Oh, che sollievo » Aziraphale pensava che il discorso fosse chiuso e aveva già rivolto all’apparizione un gesto di commiato ma il Metatron era ancora lì.

« Aziraphale, non significa che sarai reintegrato nella tua missione. Devi meditare sul perché Dio ti ha lasciato sulle Terra. Credi davvero che non sapesse delle tue frequentazioni? »

L’angelo non poteva credere alle sue orecchie, stava forse sottintendendo che aveva l’approvazione per “fraternizzare” con Crowley? Si avvicinò al Metatron, come se la domanda richiedesse una certa intimità « È una specie di via libera? »

L’apparizione non si trattenne e rivolse gli occhi al Cielo, in tutti i sensi, prima di sparire.

« Ok, lo prenderò per un sì. Poteva almeno dirmi dove trovare Crowley » nemmeno il tempo di raggiungere il telefono che una guida di Londra si aprì di botto e apparve un cerchio sulla zona di Oxford Street. « Ok, grazie »

 

 

In un piccolo locale a Oxford Street, un demone con gli occhiali da sole, ignorava completamente che il portavoce ufficiale di Dio stesse consigliando a Aziraphale di cercarlo e di dirgli, leggendo tra le righe, tutto quello che stava provando.

Nemmeno poteva sapere che a volte, il piano ineffabile, potesse comprendere dare indicazioni stradali come un google maps qualsiasi; così, Crowley, strabuzzò gli occhi quando Aziraphale entrò a passo deciso nel locale dove era in corso uno speed date.

Crowley, che non sembrava aver compreso del tutto le regole degli speed date e stava riversando tutte le sue lamentele, relative all’angelo, alla povera malcapitata che si era seduta davanti a lui, si zittì improvvisamente quando Aziraphale sembrò averlo notato.

Come per miracolo, la ragazza che era seduta di fronte a Crowley si alzò, lasciando il posto ad Aziraphale, che si accomodò davanti al demone, non senza qualche perplessità.

« Cosa ci fai qui? » chiese, prendendo in mano un volantino che annunciava l’evento per single  “speed date - tre minuti per incontrare la tua anima gemella” « Cos’è uno speed date? »

« È un modo per trovare qualcuno con cui uscire » Crowley rispose con noncuranza, come se stesse parlando del tempo o di una spada fiammeggiante data in prestito.

« Oh…Stai cercando… compagnia? » Aziraphale sembrava ancora più a disagio,

« No, sto cercando qualcuno che sia costretto ad ascoltarmi per tre minuti » rispose, tamburellando le dita sull’orologio posto sul tavolino, che pronto a emettere un leggero allarme allo scadere del tempo per conoscere i potenziali partner.

Una ragazza seduta al tavolo vicino, incuriosita dall’apparizione improvvisa di Azirphale nel posto dove prima era seduta una bionda, decise di interrompere la conversazione per offrire il suo pacato punto di vista « In realtà nessuno ne può più dei tuoi sproloqui, tre minuti sono anche troppi »

Crowley spalancò la bocca offeso « Non sto parlando con te adesso, abbiamo parlato tre minuti fa  »

« Crowley, caro, possiamo parlare noi? » intervenne Aziraphale, troppo ansioso per la voglia di chiarire con il demone da continuare ad ascoltare i battibecchi con il tavolo vicino.

« Angelo… » iniziò pazientemente Crowley ma venne nuovamente interrotto, questa volta dal ragazzo seduto all’altro lato « Oh, sei il suo fidanzato? Non ha fatto altro che parlare di te a chiunque. Davvero balli la gavotta? »

« Puoi concentrarti sul tuo speed date? » sbraitò Crowley.

« Hai parlato di me a questa gente? » chiese l’angelo, con un tremante sorriso.

« Hai ancora 60 secondi »

« So di averti deluso, mi dispiace. È che… »

« Smettila, Aziraphale. Diciamo la verità, non supererai mai il fatto che io sia un angelo caduto. Sono un demone, faccio cose demoniache quindi per te è normale che proverei a eliminarti. O che ti chiederei di “cadere”, come se non sapessi cosa si prova »

Il suono dell’orologio sancì la fine dei tre minuti a disposizione per lo speed date, ma non c’era il rischio che qualcuno volesse sedersi al posto di Aziraphale, tutti stavano evitando “il pazzo con gli occhiali” che tediava le persone parlando del suo “angelo” che non si fidava di lui, di quanto fosse tenero e di come, in realtà, non si sentisse di meritarlo.

« Tempo scaduto » sentenziò Crowley con una scrollata di spalle.

« Vuoi davvero che me ne vada? » chiese con sguardo triste, non riusciva a immaginare come si sarebbe sentito a parti inverse, sicuramente orribile.

« Non fare quella faccia da angelo bastonato, non ne hai il diritto »

« Non sto facendo nessuna faccia da… »

« Sì invece. Quella da “Crowley ho una macchia sulla giacca” “ Crowley i nazisti cattivi mi trattano come un babbeo” »

« Non ho mai detto una cosa del genere »

« Mi guardi sempre malinconico o in attesa di qualcosa, mi inviti al Ritz, trattieni il fiato se ti propongo di vivere assieme  ma quando faccio un solo passo avanti, tiri fuori discorsi sul fatto che siamo di fazioni diverse, buoni e cattivi... » sbuffò sconsolato mentre Aziraphale cercava di avvicinare la mano alla sua « Sai cosa? Me ne vado io » fece il demone, spostando di scatto la mano dell’angelo e raggiungendo velocemente la porta d’uscita »

« Beh, seguilo! » commentò la ragazza impicciona del tavolo accanto.

 

Contrariamente alla falcata veloce con cui aveva abbandonato il locale, che faceva presagire un immediato congedo a bordo della sua bentley, Crowley era ancora sul marciapiedi, intento a rimuginare sul comportamento dell’angelo.

 

Aziraphale temeva di dover di nuovo ricorrere ad un aiuto celeste per ritrovarlo, invece il demone era ancora fuori, quasi ad aspettarlo.

« Puoi stare ad ascoltarmi almeno un attimo? » chiese piano ma Crowley continuava a dargli le spalle, facendo finta che osservare la sua bentley fosse più importante delle sue parole.

« Va bene, sono stato orribile, ma ero pronto a cadere. Per te. Questo non mi rende un po’ più perdonabile? »

Crowley rimase immobile, non aveva bisogno di girarsi per immaginare la faccia supplichevole che gli stava rivolgendo ma decise comunque di voltarsi e guardarlo negli occhi « Questo, in effetti, è stato carino »

Aziraphale sorrise, perché nonostante il demone fosse così adirato, l’angelo sapeva che se gli stava ancora parlando era a un passo dal perdonarlo.

Crowley si tolse gli occhiali, quasi come per dimostrare quanto fosse vulnerabile in quel momento « Ero sparito perché dovevo riflettere su cosa volevo dalla nostra relazione. Se poteva andarmi bene essere soltanto amici per l’eternità. Come hai potuto pensare che ti avrei ucciso? »

Aziraphale si sentiva molto sciocco in quel momento; mai, in seimila anni, Crowley gli aveva mentito o lo aveva ingannato, eppure si era fatto trascinare in pensieri sempre più cupi « Mi sembrava che qualcosa non andasse, che fossi irritato con me. Credevo che ti fossi stancato. Poi in auto, quella sera dopo il Ritz, ti eri ammutolito sentendo quella canzone alla radio e ho pensato che… »

Crowley fece un verso a metà tra “ma di cosa stai parlando?” e “angelo, sei tenero anche se sono arrabbiato con te”; Azirpahale cercò di ignorare la ritrovata sensazione di farfalle nello stomaco e provò a  proseguire « Quella canzone “Best friend”. Sembravi in imbarazzo e, infatti, l’hai cambiata subito per “Under pressure” »

« Certo, perché tu sembravi in imbarazzo » rispose sconcertato.

Si guardarono tutti e due seri e poi scoppiarono a ridere  « Ok, potrebbero esserci state delle incomprensioni. In ogni caso, credevo che ti fossi stufato, dopo seimila anni, di vedere sempre questa faccia, con i miei giochi di prestigio e… e sono un po’ goffo e parlo troppo e… »

Il resto di Oxford Street non avrebbe mai saputo cos’altro era Aziraphale perché, per zittirlo ma anche perché era da tempo che voleva farlo, Crowley aveva appoggiato delicatamente le sue labbra sulle sue.

Ci misero un po’ a staccarsi, in maniera abbastanza impacciata che probabilmente avrebbe causato un’altra alzata di occhi al Metatron se li avesse osservati.

« Cos’era? » chiese Aziraphale, toccandosi le labbra perplesso.

« Sei sulla Terra dalla Creazione e non sai cos’è un bacio?! »

« Certo che lo so, ma non credevo potessimo darli anche noi. In questo modo » rispose offeso, come se Crowley gli avesse detto che la sua giacca non era più alla moda dagli anni ’50.

« In questo modo? » rise sarcastico « Hai una bocca e una lingua, angelo? » lo provocò ma Aziraphale ignorò il tono da presa in giro di Crowley e continuò a concentrarsi sulle ultime, nuove, sensazioni.

« Ok, fammi riprovare » fece avvicinandosi deciso, provocando un inaspettato passo indietro di Crowley che finì per sbattere contro la portiera della bentley.

« Non sono un tester e ti ho già detto che non vale fare quegli occhi da cucciolo »

L’angelo non diede peso alla ritrosia di Crowley, soprattutto perché mentre a parole faceva improvvisamente il prezioso, aveva già trascinato l’angelo più vicino a sé. E semplicemente accadde, dopo seimila anni di lenta cottura: Aziraphale era riuscito a manifestare pubblicamente i suoi sentimenti tramite un paio di labbra appoggiate su quelle dell’altro, sempre meno castamente.

Dietro di loro si levò un applauso e, per un attimo, Aziraphale si illuse che provenisse dal Paradiso, invece era soltanto il gruppetto dello speed date, che qualche giorno dopo lo avrebbe cercato per imparare a ballare la gavotta.

« Va bene » fece l’angelo « Andiamo da te a scoprire cos’altro possiamo fare che fanno anche gli esseri umani? »

Crowley spalancò la bocca « Dovrei essere io a tentarti »

In effetti avrebbe dovuto essere così ma, dopotutto, non erano mai stati una coppia convenzionale.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci già alla fine :( spero vi sia piaciuto leggerlo quanto mi ha divertito scriverlo.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto, commentato.
> 
> Alla prossima

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, grazie a chi è arrivato fino a qui.  
> Sarà una mini-long, spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Alla prossima ;)


End file.
